Wireless communications carriers typically control the quality of service (QoS) parameters and charging treatment for subscribers' usage of network resources, via distributed radio access network (RAN) links, based on real-time determinations made by a dedicated network element (e.g., Policy and Charging Rules Function (PCRF)). Presently, such dedicated network elements have insufficient knowledge of local radio conditions within the RAN and/or of subscriber device capabilities upon which to base the determinations regarding service policies and/or charging policies.